


The Woman Out Of Time

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, I love Peggy, M/M, Other, Peggy Carter Lives, Reader is Bucky's sister, Reader-Insert, SO, World War II, explanation in the notes, lesbian reader, never got alzheimers, she like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You were just as eager to fight in the war as Steve was, maybe even more so. It was also just as discouraged, as you both a woman and Bucky's little sister.You were also a lesbian, but it wasn't like they knew that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, Peggy Carter/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You remembered the day that you got accepted into the army very clearly.

It was the same day as Steve. You were both accepted by the same scientist, who held out the opportunity with the same air as someone offering tea. That is to say: You were going to take it. 

And you did.

You and your brother's best friend were assigned to same training camp: Camp Lehigh, in New Jersey (ugh). The camp was chalk-full of crude young men, most of whom wanted to have sex with you. You, a lesbian, did not want to fuck any of them. "I'm here to join the army, and if none of you can respect that, then I'll have to show you just why you should."

Needless to say, you punched quite a few of them square in the jaw.

You also remembered your first official day in the army better than you wanted to, because of one Peggy Carter.

"Put your right foot forward."

"Mmm...We gonna wrestle? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." Hodge winked, and Peggy punched him.

You snorted, covering it with a cough. You would only say something about it to Peggy later that day.

"Nice move, by the way." You said. "With Hodge. He's a piece of shit."

"Just breaking in the new recruits."

"You're not gonna do that to me, are you?" You asked. Granted, you'd probably let her.

Peggy laughed, and it was like time stopped. "No, certainly not."

"Good to know."

You went in chamber at the same time as Steve, though you were in a different one. While he came out buff, taller, and shirtless, you came out with muscled and lithe, only grew an inch, and were wearing a tank top.

"It worked, then?" Howard asked, one hand on your waist to hold you steady.

"It certainly did, Mr. Stark." You smiled, ignoring how Peggy was looking at Steve, and the pain that shot through your heart.

"I'm invisible." Bucky said, as the two of you stared at Steve and Peggy.

"I'm gonna throw myself off a cliff." You said, louder than you meant to. 

"I think I'll join you."

"Fuck me."

"I agree. We're screwed."

"So screwed."

"Please don't fuck my best friend."

"That is not the team I bat for, and you know that."

"Steve?" You asked, voice more fragile than you had let it been in a long time. "Where's Bucky?"

Later that night, you cried on Peggy's shoulder, wishing that you could get drunk.

"Wait!" Peggy said. She brought Steve down for a kiss, and you stared at her in shock.

"I'm not kissing ya!" Phillips said, and Steve took off. You followed, but not before you kissed Peggy on the cheek. 

"I'll see you later." You said, doing a two-fingered salute and taking off.

You were on the Valkyrie with Steve when it went down. "We'll have the band play something slow-"

"Peggy, I'm in love with you!" You blurted out. "If I'm dying today, then I might as well say it."

And the Valkyrie went down.

You woke up in a new world, in a hospital bed next to Steve. You followed him out the window and onto a busy street. It was barely a few seconds before you were surrounded by big black cars.

"At ease, soldiers!" A man said. "Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" You and Steve said at the same time.

"You've been asleep. For almost seventy years. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Steve says. "I just...I had a date."

You smack him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically in this, because im in love with peggy carter, the radiation exposure, like, slowed down her aging process. if steve and the reader and bucky had all lived, the same thing would've happened, though bucky probably would've aged a little bit faster.

The new world that you were in wasn't normal for you, or for Steve. The bit of animosity that came with liking the same woman was dealt with quickly when you both realized that she was still alive and went to see her. Steve didn't want to go, but something in you told you that you had to go. It was probably better for you to do this individually, anyway.

She lived in Washington, DC.

You knocked on the door to her apartment, swallowing down your nerves and stuffing your shaking hands into your pockets. 

The last words you had said to Peggy Carter were that you were in love with her, and that hadn't changed, so it was understandable for you to be nervous.

The door opened.

"Peggy?" 

She looked exactly the same.

This shouldn't have been possible.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah."

Peggy threw her arms around you, and you hugged her back tightly, fighting tears. "You're back. You came back."

"I did. I couldn't just leave you here, could I?"

"It's been so long."

"I know."

"We should go inside."

"We probably should." 

Peggy laughed wetly, and even if it had only been a few weeks for you, you had missed that sound.

She ushered you inside her apartment, which was the most 40's thing you had seen since you'd come to the future. It was very Peggy, too.

You loved it.

Peggy shut the door behind you. "Sit." She pointed the couch and started the kettle in other room.

"Do you want help?" You asked.

"No, I've got it. It's been a few years, but I'm still _quite_ healthy."

You'd missed her accent, too.

"Are you sure? You look exactly the same, by the way."

"Oh, that's just the radiation. The Vita Rays didn't just affect you and Steve." Peggy set cups down in front of you and sat down next to you. "Speaking of Steve...Is he back, too?"

A pang shot through your heart, and your smile tightened. "Yeah. He and I both thought that you were an old lady, and we agreed that we should do this separately."

"Didn't want to give me a heart attack?"

"Something like that."

There was a moment of silence.

"How have you been all these years?" You asked. "Witnessing the progression of technology and all. And how is everyone else?"

"I'm the last one left, actually." 

You hugged Peggy quickly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." 

The two of you pulled apart, and you suddenly felt cold.

"Um..." Peggy cleared her throat. "Howard had a son, in 1970. His name's Tony Stark."

"Like Stark Tower?"

"Yeah. He's a genius, but he's biologically older than me, now. I'm his godmother." Peggy smiled softly. 

"Is it weird?"

"Definitely. But he still calls me Aunt Peggy, so that's a win. I keep in touch with the families of the Commandos, too. Jones has a grandkid, he's a SHIELD agent. And Morita had a grandkid, too, but he's a principle. Michael had two kids, a girl and a boy. Michael's my brother," Peggy added, seeing the confused look on your face. "So, I have a grand-niece, Sharon."

"You really love your family."

"I do."

Another thick silence hung in the air. You wanted to break it, but you weren't sure how.

"How long was it?" Peggy asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"How long did it feel when you were in the ice?"

"I don't remember anything, actually. It was like sleeping, but colder. And then they thawed us out a few weeks ago, and those few weeks felt like an eternity. And then Fury told us that you were still alive."

"How did Steve take it?"

"Surprisingly well. He's adjusted to the twenty-first century better than I have, but I think it might be easier now." The _now that I have you_ was left unsaid, but it still hung in the air.

The kettle whistled.

"I'll get it-" You and Peggy said at the same time, standing up.

"I can-" 

"No, I'll-"

"(Y/N), let me get the kettle-"

"We'll get it together." You said, following Peggy into the kitchen. "Where do you keep your tea?"

"Top left cabinet."

You grabbed the Earl Grey, remembering that it was Peggy's favorite. "Here." You passed her the box, and your fingers brushed. A jolt of electricity dashed up your spine. _Fuck. God damnit. Throw me off a cliff-_

"(Y/N)?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just zoned out for a second."

"Still shocked about the twenty-first century?"

You scrambled for something to say. "The internet is so helpful, isn't it?"

_What kind of stupid-ass-_

Peggy laughed, and you sat down with her on the couch again. "It really is." She poured the tea, and you noted that she still took it the same way: two sugars.

You added some honey and took a sip, steeling your nerves.

"We should probably talk about-"

"The twenty-first century is much more accepting-"

"You can go-"

"No, you go-"

"What the _fuck_? I don't remember this being so difficult." You joked. "We didn't do this back then, did we?"

"I don't believe we did, but, then again, that was before you confessed your love to me and then died immediately thereafter."

"Yeah, sorry about that." You chuckled awkwardly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just figured..."

"The twenty-first century is much more accepting, you know. Gay people can get married now, and pride month is in July."

"Oh." You flushed a dark red, hiding it by taking another sip of your tea.

"That is to say...if you still-"

"It's been about three weeks for me, of course, I'm still in love with you. I don't think I ever won't be."

"I love you, too." Peggy whispered, as if it was hard to say.

Then, she kissed you, and all was right in the world.

You went back to Brooklyn a week later, with promises to visit soon, and to call and text every day (Peggy had taught you).

"You were gone longer than planned." Steve said.

"Yeah, I was." You grinned wider, and suddenly realized that you'd have to tell him. "You might want to sit down."

Steve sat down on the couch, and you stayed standing. "What is it?"

"I sincerely hope that you're not still in love with Peggy, because, uh, she is gay as shit. As I have learned."

"Oh. Good for her. But what?"

"Yeah...we're dating...:Like, that's why I was gone for so long."

"Nice."

"No other reaction?"

"No? I mean...I'm bisexual."

"Oh. Did you have a crush on Bucky?"

"I did."

"That clears up...so much."

"Doesn't it?" Steve paused. "Wait, isn't she an old lady?"

"Yeah, about that..."


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no?'" Fury asked.

"I don't want to be an Avenger. I don't want to save the world. I mean, it'd be cool, but I'd rather not risk my life again. I have Peggy, and I'm adjusting to the twenty-first century...I'm happy."

"At least think about it." 

"Fine."

"You know that you should." Peggy told you.

You sighed. "I know. But Steve's going, and Fury's trying to get Iron Man. Plus they have Black Widow, and apparently there's a guy named Bruce Banner that might be there, so I think they'll be okay."

"They'd be better if you were on the team." Peggy hugged you, resting her chin on the top of your head.

"They'll be fine without me." You pouted. "And I'm not looking to risk my life. I don't want to leave you again."

"Bold of you to assume that death can get you out of this relationship. I'll drag you back down from the Gates of Heaven myself."

"We're gay, we're both going to Hell, and you know it."

"Then I'll drag you up from the Gates of Hell."

"I'd do the same."

"How sweet."

"Truly."

With Peggy's urging, you joined the Avengers. Fury had gotten Iron Man to join, but he had _not_ told you that Iron Man was Tony Stark.

The man walked in, and you started laughing.

"Why are you-?" 

"Fury, you piece of shit." You said, pointing at him and laughing harder. "This is...Oh, my God." You pulled out your phone.

_You: Dearest love of my life?_

_❤️Light of my life❤️: Yes?_

_You: Iron Man is Tony Stark_

_❤️Light of my life❤️_ _: I know that, yes._

_You: I'm on a team with your godson and you didn't tell me?_

_❤️Light of my life❤️: It's funny._

_You: It is not. I just started laughing when he walked in._

_❤️Light of my life❤️: You laughed?_

_You: What else was I supposed to do?_

"Get off your fucking phone." Fury said, and you finally looked up. "Would you care to explain to the group why you were laughing?"

You couldn't help it: You started laughing again. "I'm sorry, I just...Fury, how could you not tell me?"

"Not tell you what?"

"I am dating his godmother!" 

"And?"

"Did you not think that maybe, just _maybe_ , it would be pertinent information for me to have that I am going to be on a team with my girlfriend's godson?

"You found out anyway."

"Oh, _fuck_ you-"

"You're dating Aunt Peggy?" Tony said.

"Aunt Peggy?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"If you hurt her-"

"If I hurt Peggy, I'll kill myself."

"Good to know."

You held up a falling building.

You always thought that it would be a tame thing to do. That it wouldn't really be all that hard. But it was, and Peggy was not very happy with you after.

"You said that you were going to be careful!" Peggy exclaimed.

"I was!"

"You held up a building!" 

"To save other people!"

"I get that, but-!"

"You're the one who told me to come!"

"I know! I just..." Peggy sighed. 

"Oh, hey, Aunt Peggy!" Tony said cheerfully, walking into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"And _you_!" She exclaimed.

"Shit."

"You flew into a wormhole with a nuclear bomb?! What kind of self-sacrificing, suicide mission _bullshit_ was that?!"

"I'm fine." Tony said. "And so is (Y/N). You had nothing to worry about."

"I still worried."

"Rightfully." You said, taking Peggy's hand. "But Tony and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know that." Peggy sat down next to you, kissing your forehead. "But I'm not losing either of ever again."

"You won't have to."

"Where's Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yes, where _is_ Steve?" Peggy said. "I have to yell at him for being a self-sacrificing idiot, too."


End file.
